


What if a 2020's teen went back? [Creepypasta x modern! reader]

by JacketBones



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, F/F, F/M, Fluff, GN Reader, Gender nuetral, Harems, M/M, Mansion Fic, Other, Reader-Insert, but they do call you she/her sometimes for reasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacketBones/pseuds/JacketBones
Summary: Creepypasta? The fandom had died years ago, right? Why would you know anything about it?=What if a teen not only turned into a creepypasta, but an original character? What would you do if you got transported into the body of a 2013 Deviantart OC? And how would you react to the ""scariest ""characters of the time being in love with her? She's the main girl, but you're in control. : )
Relationships: BEN (BEN Drowned)/Reader, Eyeless Jack/Reader, Hoody (Creepypasta)/Reader, Jane Arkensaw | Jane the Killer/Reader, Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Reader, Laughing Jack/Reader, Masky (Creepypasta)/Reader, Slenderman/Reader
Comments: 26
Kudos: 62





	1. Confusing Morning

**O soft embalmer of the still midnight,**

**Shutting, with careful fingers and benign,**

**Our gloom-pleas’d eyes, embower’d from the light,**

**Enshaded in forgetfulness divine …**

**...**

“Wake up, sleeping beauty.”

You mumbled something incoherent, tossing away from the voice. Your brain turning on with the swiftness of a turtle.

The voice sighed, and suddenly the warmth wrapped around you was quickly removed, exposing your body to the cold air.

You jerked up, your mind was numb but you still swore. Why was it so damn cold??

Your eyes suddenly adjusted to the light. The room was entirely black, ceiling and carpet included. Large and spacious, that smelled vaguely of a victoria secret cologne. Besides you was a blond figure, wrapped in a minty green bathrobe.

The boy stared at you with an annoying smirk. You stared back, frazzled eyes wide in shock.

“Breakfast is re-”

You interrupted him with a kick straight to the throat. Without any hesitation you jumped onto him, pinning him down onto the floor and lifting his surprised face to meet yours by his blonde bangs. 

He coughed violently onto you, flecks of spit falling onto your exposed neck. 

“Who are you?!” You quickly swallowed, acutely aware that your voice was much higher than it should be. “What are you-” 

His pale face was slightly flushed. “Rosie, what the hell are you doing?” He shouted horsley. 

You pushed his head into the floor with as much force as you could. “ _ Who is Rosie _ ?? Explain what the fuck is going on you little creep.” Your wrist bend awkwardly. “WHY AM I SO SKINNY?!” Your once normal looking arm looked like it had been whittled down, like a barbie doll that hadn’t eaten in weeks. How long had you been out??

He thrashed under you. You grabbed his neck with your free, equally boney hand, and lightly squeezed.  _ “Get choked out or explain. _ ” You glanced around. This place was oddly clean for what you could only assume was a prison cell for kidnapped teens. You blinked heavily.

“...Am I wearing mascara?” You lifted his head up and slammed it onto the ground again, hearing your fist rip out some of his hair. “Did you put makeup on me you freak?! You think that’s funny? You think i’m just gonna sit here and let you take advantage of me?  _ I’ll rip your tiny nuts off your stupid body _ .”

Suddenly you froze, hearing heavy footsteps approaching. There was a door on the opposite wall (with a My Chemical romance poster?????). There were others, and judging on the noise they made you knew they were bigger than you. Especially now. 

“Yo Ben, what’s taking so long?” Someone called from beyond the closed door. 

The guy, Ben, gagged something in response. You released his golden locks and instead pressed your palm flat against his mouth. You didn’t have a plan, but if he called for help it would be two against one. 

You leaned down against his weirdly pointy ears, hissing lowly for him to be quiet. He didn’t make a sound. Though he did grow redder. 

Did he like having you on top of him? Gross. If the stranger would just leave you could get as far away from this little creep as you could. 

For a few tense moments there was just silence. Your heartbeat thudded against your chest, as even your captor watched the light shining from under the door.

“Ben? Ben what are you doing in there?” The voice was clearer now. Raspy, but unmistakably young. A boy, maybe around your age. 

You both stayed quiet, Bens hot breath making your hand uncomfortably wet. The metal doorknob lightly rattled, like whoever on the other side was testing it. Unluckily for you, it was unlocked.

“Ben are you-” He paused, then huffed angrily. “Are you doing something to her?! You better not be-”

The door slammed open, bouncing off of the opposite wall with a clatter. There was a hallway, high ceilings and antique looking floor trimmings. Standing in the doorway was a tall, pale boy. Intensely scruffy black hair, white hoodie and-

You jumped, nearly falling backwards against the bedframe. “DUDE WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?”

It was... _ gorey _ , was the best word. Like he had seen the Joker and decided that he wanted his permanent smile, but worse. Something was off about his eyes. Their quizzical expression was undercut by how off-putting large they were. 

He stood still, mouth agape slightly, just looking at the position you were in. Oh god, now he knew you were up and kicking. Shit, this guy really looked like a monster. His hoodie was baggy, so you couldn’t tell if he was muscular, but someone crazy enough to walk around like that would definitely have insanity strength.

Finally, he cocked his head angrily. But he wasn’t looking at you.

“Ben...who said you could touch her?”

What?????

...Was he stupid? Unless you were covered in bruises that you couldn’t see, it was clearly the blonde manlet that was getting attacked here. Kinda insulting honestly.

You leaped upwards off of Ben, watching cautiously as the stranger pounced on him in your place. The two began to fight. Apparently forgetting about you.

While they tussled you stood up, still slumped over to avoid their attention. They didn’t seem to notice, the newcomer mercilessly trying to pound his fists into Bens face. Ben was too fast through. He had apparently been hiding some talent for dodging. 

You glanced around. They were blocking the door, but maybe there was still hope. You jumped to the large window and slightly drew back the black curtain. Sunlight streamed through, making you squint. 

“Jesus christ.” You swore softly. Branches. Thick, jagged branches. You were somewhere in the middle of a dense forest, nothing but trees covering the horizon. And worse, you seemed to be able to see above all of them. You were far up, maybe three, four floors of this huge house beneath you. There was no hope of getting down this way. 

A loud thunk echoed out into the hallway as Ben pushed the other into the wall, shaking a shelf of photos. One fell and clunked him on the head almost comically.

You stuck close to the wall as you tried to form a plan. Between you and the door were a few obstacles. A dresser, a makeup desk covered in sparkly lights, a few pairs of shoes strewn about, the brawling boys…. And beyond the door, who knew. This place was huge, there could have been dozens of others, who wouldn’t be so easily distracted. 

A confusing, and treacherous situation. But surely in this entire place there was a phone. It might take them forever to get here, but resucing missing kids was the one thing the police were supposed to be good at. Hiding would be hard, but you’d have to try and get help. 

You took a breath, steadying yourself. You had to go,  _ now _ . 

You stuck to the wall even closer, tiptoeing over a sneaker. You eyed the pair, out of breath, one now brandishing a knife. Terrifying, but even more of a reason to run. 

The mirror was next. You gently stepped around the desk, careful not to rattle the many tubes and palettes that littered the open drawers. 

You glanced over at your reflection, and froze. 

It took a moment for your brain to fully register what was wrong with this image. 

You let out a shrill shriek, in the voice that wasn’t yours. 

This wasn’t you. The person in the mirror wasn’t even  _ close  _ to you. Her skin was maybe the same color, but she was so boney...so pretty, but not at the same time. You blinked. She was definitely wearing makeup even though you had just woken up, with heavy lashes and thick eyeliner. Her hair was parted to the side, with one clump of it hanging in her face like an emo girl from ten years ago. The ends were dyed in stripes of hot pink. 

You felt dizzy, not even noticing that the two had stopped moving and were watching. You stepped backwards, as if you could run away from the unfamiliar reflection. She stepped backwards too.

It was all too much. The new smell, the weird room, whoever you had become, it was too weird, too dangerously unspecified. You felt your head grow heavy. You knew what was coming, and tried to move towards the bed, instead just collapsing into the wall behind you. 

Everything went dark.

…

_ Explain again what happened to her? _

_ I don’t know, she just fainted! Ben musta done something to her. _

_ Shut up no I didn't. She was freaking out, I tried to wake her up and she just attacked me! Then Jeff came in and stabbed me.  _

_ Jeffrey... _ **_why_ ** _? _

_ Okay to be fair, I thought Ben was touching her. I swore to protect her, didn’t I? _

_ She was choking me, like she didn’t know who I was! I tried to be nice and wake her up for breakfast and suddenly the entire mansion’s at my throat. _

_ L-Literally. _

**_Shut up Toby._ **

_ All of you be quiet. I’ll look into her conscious. Something may have happened during her last mission, she doesn’t seem to be in her normal state of mind. Maskey, please escort them out.  _

_ Don’t touch me, me and my knife can escort  _ **_ourselves_ ** _ out.  _

_ On the subject of your knife, please stop stabbing people Jeff. I’m the one who has to deal with the wounds you cause. _

_ Just because you have a doctor license doesn’t mean you have to let them live, EJ. _

_ … _

Darkness. Or was it light? I don’t think my eyes are working. So it's probably neither.

Where….What was I about to ask? 

I’m nowhere aren’t I? First I was somewhere, and then I was somewhere else, now I’m nowhere.

Kinda peaceful. Why was I so panicked about? Was I somewhere I wasn’t supposed to be?

No worries...I’ll just sit here in the dark-light. Rest awhile…

_ ………. _

_ “Hello there child.” _

Oooh a mysterious voice. Disembodied, my favorite flavor.

_ “Do you not recognize me?” _

No? I mean I can’t see you,,,so,,,,

_ “What we’re doing right now is something called intertemporal communication. It’s a way for me to talk despite your unconsciousness.” _

Oh sick. So you can hear my thoughts right now? What if I thought of a song? - _ Need a bucket and a mop for this wet ass pussy _ -

_ “All you’re doing is thinking, Rosie. And yes, I can hear the song. Please stop.” _

Oh that name! Everyone keeps calling me Rosie. What’s up with that?

_ “...Excuse me?” _

That name, what you just called me. I can’t exactly remember who called me it before, but I know someone did. It’s weird!

_ “...This is odd. When humans are in a state of unconsciousness I’ve noticed that they can forget the outside world a bit, the underbelly of your brain not entirely in connection with the rest of it. But I’ve never seen someone forget their own name.” _

Rosie’s my name? Since when?

_ “...What do you think your name is, child?” _

Y/n. I don’t think I’ve ever been called Rosie in my  _ life _ . 

_ “...” _

Hey why does my forehead feel cold? Also why can I suddenly feel my forehead?

_ “Oh, I was checking to see if you had a fever. You seem delirious.”  _

Rude. Am I sick? I don’t feel sick. 

_ “How  _ **_do_ ** _ you feel?” _

Panicky for some reason. Sleepy. Kinda hungry. 

_ “...Okay. We’re going to do a little exercise, alright? I’m going to have you imagine something.” _

What are you a therapist? Because I kinda need one.

_ “No, I’m more of a god among mortals. Anyways, I want you to imagine yourself. Even if it’s just pictures you’ve taken of yourself, or the color of your hair, or the house you grew up in. Anything that shapes the way you perceive yourself.” _

Oh, okay, that’s easy. Let’s see,,,,, I think I got a few things. It’s like making a pinterest board, but of me. Is this what you were looking for?

_ “...Ah. I had assumed those are very foreign things to you. You... you aren’t Rosie at all, are you?” _

Probably not. I’m Y/n, remember?

_ “Well then. Y/n, you are in a body that is not your own. I don’t know how this happened, but it did. I’ll let you rest, and hopefully you’ll awaken soon without the same reaction. Then we can find a way to get her back.” _

Sounds good. Oh, do you have any coffee?

_ “Goodnight, Y/n.” _

I’ll take that as a no. See you later, mysterious voice!


	2. An explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up, and finally understand what exactly is going on. Plus, you meet some of your new roomies.

You weren’t entirely sure this wasn’t a dream. 

Dreaming was something you enjoyed. Stress was easy to avoid when you could just pass out. Lucid dreaming was always welcome, but just passing into a land of nonsense, buildings made up of every house you had ever been in, colored skies refracting light from nowhere, people you had never even spoken to crowding your unclear form.... It was nice. 

But the last dream was strange. It wasn’t a comforting haze, it was as clear as a memory. No, it was clearer. Memories were never 100%. That void of nothing, that voice that spoke so calmly to you...every time you envisioned them it was like you had a screen projecting in your head. Like you were experiencing it again. 

Flat on your back, completely paralyzed. You couldn’t even tell if you were blinking. It had taken you a moment to really grasp what was happening, but you were moving. Slowly you were being dragged along, whatever table you were laid over not making a sound against the floor. The ceiling passed along over you. Maybe you were just poor, but bronze trimmed framing of solid marble didn’t seem very efficient for something no one would see that often. Or maybe people were paralzed and wheeled under this ceiling often. Maybe the interior design was for your benefit.

Besides the occasional turn around a corner or creak, it was endless. The same repeating pattern rolling over you like a mind-numbing sky. With every passing minute you kept hoping that something would start. That some person would appear over you and...well you weren’t sure what you were hoping for. An explanation? Whatever, just anything. You kept hoping that  _ anything _ would happen.

Wasn’t that the definition of insanity? Doing the same thing and hoping for different results? 

Well, it’s not like you were choosing to watch the same pattern over and over again. If anything, it was admirable that you maintained your hope that something would change. 

_ “Do you think she’s gone crazy?” _

_ “No, I think the emo girl who killed her parents and ran away to the Slender-Mansion is completely sane.” _

_ “Don’t be snippy Jeff, and she’s totally scene. Emo is for posers.” _

Whispers filled your ears. Insanity, it must be. 

Suddenly, the cycle stopped. The ceiling ceased it’s torturous sliding, and the dull rolling beneath you stopped the noise it must have been making this entire time.

A door creaked open, and you were dragged into a bright, grimy room. Surprisingly, but you were more freaked out by the prospect that someone had been here with you this entire time. 

…

_ “Sit her up.” _

Hey, that voice was one you recognized! Mysterious voice. Even in the real world he sounded creepy.

“Will she fight?” A soft voice responded.

_ “No. She’s completely incapacitated. Even so, she’s still asleep.” _

A warm hand in a latex glove appeared in your vision, gripping the back of your head and holding your body steady while something below you cranked. You felt something press against your back, and you were reclined upwards. 

Why was this doctor wearing a mask? Not a standard face mask, a full face mask. Like one a child would paint for halloween out of a paper plate. Completely blue, besides two eye holes that dripped something black. Pretty realistic. If you could move you might have complimented his handy work, if he had even made it.

He leaned over you, pushing your bangs up out of your eyes. A lot of heat came off of him. How stange. 

As he turned and rustled with a tray of shining medical tools, you pondered your situation. What you had seen before, was any of it real? Were you really in some goth teen girls body? And who were these people, who seemed so oddly violent?

Well, you had woken up and attacked as well. Maybe what you had seen so far wasn’t a good first impression. 

The soft spoken doctor (?) chose a small penlight. Before you could even process what was happening, he had propped one of your drooped eyelids open and had clicked the side button.

Ugh, bright. One eye was completely white now, and it stung. 

Through your other eye you saw his shoulder drop slightly. The mask gave you no expressions, obviously, but as he withdrew the light and let your eyelid shut you could see him thinking. 

“...” He looked above your head. It suddenly struck you that the mysterious voice was definitely standing behind you. “I believe they are awake.”

_ “Pardon, Jack?” _

He set the penlight down on the silver tray. “Their eyes reacted to the light in a way that only someone conscious could. They’re awake, just unable to move, sir.”

_ “You must be mistaken. She is completely twilight, I can hear anything in her head and there hasn’t been anything for quite some time.” _

He lightly leaned in and pressed his fingers to your chin, trying to look properly at your face. He stayed completely quiet.

Finally the voice sounded again.  _ “She needs to wake up. I’ll release the paralysis, don’t let her body fall.” _

Chilly tingles poked at your body, like millions of pencils etching the same signature into your skin. You shuddered at the unpleasantness.

Wait…

Your eyes widened. Movement. 

As the tingles stopped you jolted upwards, entirely ready to fight again. But the masked doctor was prepared, grabbing your wrists in one large hand and crushing them together painfully. You winced and kicked up at him. He leaned down and pressed your flailing limbs against the operating table. 

You finally seemed to find your voice. “You got experience holding people down?”

It came out sounding like a genuine question. You could practically see the confusion on his hidden face.

_ “Ah.”  _ The voice returned, for once with a hint of emotion.  _ “I admit my mistake. She was awake.”  _ He exhaled as you heard a heavy step sound behind you. He moved further away. _ “Her inner voice is much...different, today. Deeper. She says her name is Y/n, and that she had never met Rosie.” _

“I thought you said she had been possessed.”

_ “That’s what I thought.” _ The voice said again as the doctor continuously held you down.  _ “But there is no trace of her. Possessions are just a spirit taking over a body, but the original soul, so to speak, still remains. Rosie's soul is gone.” _

“I’m right here y’know.” You huffed. “I ain’t a ghost.” 

_ “Well whatever you are,”  _ The voice continued, unimpressed by your interruption.  _ “I brought to you, Jack. You might have an insight to the human body I would not. Perhaps this is something in your field of study.”  _

“I’m not a phycologist, though I’m sure there's a medical explanation for this. But I would need whoever this is,” His strange oily eyeholes stared into your soul. “To  _ cooperate. _ ”

You paused. Every human instinct in your body told you to kick him in the groin and make a run for it. But...something was off here. Whoever these strangers were, they were being nice. Nicer than they should. If that boy’s first instinct before was to stab, something told you these people weren’t strangers to violence. And yet they had yet to do anything to cause you pain, besides restrain you. They clearly just wanted to find the emo girl you had apparently stolen from them.

They might be strange, but this situation was stranger. 

You exhaled through your nose. “Fine.”

He remained still, testing your resolve. “Will you try to strike again?”

Strike? What was this guy, a hunter? 

“No. You’re a lot stronger than that blonde twink, I don’t think I could take you.”

No reaction. Besides stunned silence he just slowly stood, freeing you.

“Thanks.” You awkwardly continued. “What do you want me to do?”

…

“July 4th, 2013, 8:32 AM. Audio recording-”

“What is 2013 code for?”

“No interruptions please. Audio recording/logging of patient examination. No number. Fellow resident in house. Name: Rosie Cullen, age-”

“Wait this girls last is  _ Cullen _ ? Like the vampire??” 

“Again, no interruptions. Age: seventeen. Problem: Unspecified identity disorder. Symptoms include a supposed new inner voice, rapid change in personality, no apparent memories, long or short-term.”  _ Clearing throat  _ “Okay...what did you say your name is now?”

“Y/n. Yours is Jack, right-wait should I call you doctor?”

“That won’t be necessary. My colleagues call me Jack or EJ, you can do the same.”

“Sick, thanks man. So who was that guy?”

“Guy?”

“The dude who was just here. Deep voice?”

“Oh. That would be...the  _ owner _ of this estate. He employs everyone in this house in exchange for a place to live.”

“That’s kinda sweet! Also, how could he speak to me in my mind?”

“Ah. Yes. He is a bit of a….what’s the word…”

“Magician?”

“No. Please don’t call our boss that. You may be in the body of a worker but I doubt he would be hesitant to still hurt you.”

“That’s...alarming.”

“Indeed. But let’s proceed with the diagnosis.”  _ Rustling of papers.  _ “Okay...do you remember anything up to waking up this morning?”

“Yeah. I was at home, in bed. Before that I was just hanging out all day.”

“Where  _ is  _ home to you, Y/n.”

“Not here if that’s what you’re getting at.”

_ Pen on paper.  _ “Okay...can you tell me the date?”

“Didn’t you just say it for your recorder thing? Whatever, it’s July 24th.”

“And the year?”

“2021.”

“...” 

“Why are you writing?? Did I get it wrong??”

_ Long exhale.  _ “Y/n...i’m going to ask you a few more questions, okay?”

“Alright?”

“What’s your mental health history.”

_ Laughter.  _ “It’s not great. I mean, with how things have been going lately it’s been a lot worse, but before it wasnt amazing either.”  _ Patient attempts to lean back in chair. Chair creaks. _

“Would you mind...explaining?”

“Explain what?”

“Your situation. What makes your mental health especially worse right now?”

“...Uh…”  _ Patient sits up. _ “Well I mean...With zoom and everything, it’s been really stressful. Like, I’ve gotten used to it, but it’s still hard. I’m lucky though, I haven’t gotten sick.”

“Sick with what?”

“...Are you really a doctor?”

“I don’t remember, but i’m the most qualified person here.”

“I’m just making sure, since, y’know….I’d kinda expect a doctor to be more knowledgeable about covid.”

_ Page turn, more writing. _ “Covid?”

“I-God how deep in the woods are we?? Are you guys seriously this isolated from the outside world?”  _ Patient leans forward and stares at the floor, quietly swearing. _ “Okay, Covid-19 is a disease spread from animals to humans, right? It doesn’t kill a lot of people, but it sucks to have and there’s no cure yet. It’s basically the current plague.” 

“When did this plague start?”

“Uh...2019 I believe is when it first happened in China. But the world didn’t really go into lockdown until March last year.”  _ Soft clatter a patient jerks back up.  _ “You guys  _ seriously _ haven’t heard about this??”

“Y/n I’m going to say something a little strange, and when I do, will you accept it?”

“I guess…? This whole thing is already weird enough.”

“It’s 2013.”

“...”

“...”

“...What?”

“The year is two thousand and thirteen. It is July twenty-fourth, two thousand and thirteen.”

_ Silence. Interviewer sets down papers. _

_ Patient nervously laughs. Then stops. Then laughs again. Then begins to bite their fingers nervously, before spitting them out in disgust. _

“So I-”  _ Shaky murmurs. _ “I...I’m in someone else's body. In a house, in the middle of nowhere...in the past.”

“From what he said about your... _ Rosies,  _ brain activity, that strangely seems like the most accurate statement. Rosie is completely  _ braindead _ . But, her body is still up and completely fine. Because of you.”

“Thanks, I didn’t ask to be here.”

“...You don’t seem very concerned.”

“Listen no offense but you’re a dude in a halloween mask, anything you could be saying right now could be a lie.”

“It’s not.”

“That could be a lie too.”

“Human, I’m holding a scalpel. Usually that silences my patients more  _ annoying _ outbursts.”

_ Patient scoffs louder than necessary.  _ “You’ve been holding that this entire time, I’m over it.”

“Well, no matter if you believe me, you have the  _ pleasure _ of being in the SlenderMansion.”

“Oooh was that sarcasm, doctor? Should I  **not** be happy to be here?”

“I won’t say anything other than there is a corpse in the hallway.”

_ Patient laughter _ . “Wonderful, thank you for warning me, babe.”

“Babe?”

“I call everyone that. Do you care?”

“I couldn’t care less. But, uh, that corpse thing wasn’t a joke.”

“...What?”

“Have you ever heard of a certain figure, very tall, faceless, eats and collects children? He’s been described as demonic.”

“The grimm? Wait no they have a face…”

“He wears a suit, if that helps.”

“...Are you describing...Slenderman??”

“Ah, so you do know of him.”

“I- Wait, what? Is he-”

“He is that ‘deep voice’ you described. He owns this estate, and allows other cryptids and killers to come and go within his walls in exchange for kills.” 

“...”

“Rosie, was one of those killers. He recognized her potential after watching her murder her parents, and invited her to live here. You woke up in her room.”

_ Patients breathes out heavily.  _ “Why her parents?”

“They were abusive, apparently.”

“Oh...well that’s….kinda understandable. I guess. Where did she come from?”

“...I actually don’t know. Nowhere, I guess. I have access to important medical documents taken from her old home. But there was never any kind of place of birth. She just lived near the edge of the forest, and that’s it.”

“...Do you think this girl would care if I dug through her personal life? Now I’m curious.”

“She might call you an idiot in japanese. She did that a lot.”

“That’s pretty cringe bro. Even if cringe culture is dead.”

“What?”

_ Patient laughs.  _ “It means that she sounds like a person that would be unpleasant to be around sometimes, even though I don’t usually judge people.” 

“Ah. Then I agree. Cringe culture, or whatever you said.”

“You didn’t like her, Doctor man?”

“She was fine. She mostly hung around Jeff, another resident here. She never was interested in me, so I didn’t really care either way.”

“Is Jeff also a murderer?”

“His “”””official”””’ title is Jeff the Killer.”

“Oh. Okay, so yeah.”

“You’ve adjusted to the whole killing aspect of this place very quickly.”

“Listen, I guess since this is the past you wouldn’t really get it yet, but in the future a lot of stuff happens. So all of this kinda just feels normal.”

“...I believe that’s called trauma.”

“Yeah.”

“...Okay then….I’ll update  _ him _ on our findings. Would you… like to come with me?”

“You’re inviting me?”

“Rosie I never really connected with very much, and everyone else here is annoying. Why not try again with her new...body holder.”

“That’s...nice.”  _ Laughter. _ “I wouldn’t take the masked killer to be nice.”

“I could just not invite you.”

“No, no, no, I‘m coming. Sorry my main man.”

“Hang on.”  _ Shuffling. _ “Eyeless Jack, signing off. Positive results.” 

_ Click. _

...

A group of people gathered together in one of the many living rooms in the mansion. It wasn’t special, but everyone had collectively agreed that this would be the  _ living _ room, while all the others would just be random places to lounge in.

Two young men sat on a shabby, brown couch that they had stolen from a victims house. One young woman sat besides them, reading a magazine from somewhere else. 

On the floor sat a shorter young man, terribly postured over a game controller. With him was a young girl, wide eyes staring at the screen and clutching a water bottle of kool-aid. A gangly man (?) that sat with his huge legs hugged to his striped chest, munching on jellybeans yet still getting greasy was behind her. He occasionally snickered at the screen, enjoying the brutality. 

Somewhere in the adjoining kitchen something clattered very loudly. No one reacted, besides the young woman burying her face further into the magazine. So close that her synthetic black hair stuck to each static page.

“TOBY WHAT THE F-”

“I T-TICKED I CAN’T CONTROL MY TICKS,  _ JEFF _ .”

“YOU CAN TRY YOU MUSCULAR BITCH. YOU GOT FLOUR EVERYWHERE.” 

“D-Did you just c-compliment me?”

“I HAVE NO IDEA.”

The large gangly man sprang up cartoonishly and put his elongated black fingers up to his mouth. “SHUT UP WE’RE WATCHING BEN KILL HOOKERS IN GTA.”

“ _ YOU  _ SHUT UP, CLOWN.”

“JEFF SO HELP ME GOD I’LL GO IN THERE AND STUFF YOUR HEAD WITH CANDY. IT’S EMPTY ANYWAYS.”

“GO AHEAD YOU CORN-COB NOSE HAVING ASS BITCH, I STABBED ONE PERSON TODAY I’M CRAVING ANOTHER.”

Ben stood up. “I’m gonna go, I don’t wanna be here for another Jeff brawl. Especially with LJ.”

The two young men on the couch looked to each other. Did they, the head proxies, really want to be here either?

Suddenly, another young man entered followed by a very, very tall man. At his arrival was silent, but his effect was noticeable. No one spoke. The TV was ignored, the angrily vibrating controller on the ground was kicked aside, magazines were tossed away. 

The man with no face was the boss, landlord, and executioner. But with a gesture of his hand, all attention was placed onto EJ. 

He cleared his throat, standing tall. “You’re all probably worried about Rosie.”

At her name, the two unseen boys popped their heads out from the kitchen to watch. 

“Well. She is...to put things lightly... _ away _ .” 

“Because of how the slender-forest affects reality, our best guess is that the consciousness of someone from a neighboring universe slipped in to ours and latched onto the first thing similar enough to it’s own body, which happened to be Rosie. Rosie is still alive, and her consciousness is still out there somewhere. But for now…”

He paused, and turned his head to the hallways behind him. 

A young girl stepped in, an uneasy expression, and tousled hair. 

Slender gestured to her.“Y/n will be your new housemate. Treat them just like you would Rosie. This place is not their home, but they will be here for a long time. Until Rosie can be returned, they will be Rosie.”

And with that, he walked out, leaving his tenants in stunned silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love the idea of being transported into the body of a devientart oc. Something about it is so funny.
> 
> Anyway, I'm having fun.


	3. A Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A proper conversation with a few of your roomates

“We’re killers.”

“Yeah, I... I know.”

The first conversation to happen between you and your new roommates. You tentatively had your arms crossed, keeping your boney fingers warm in your armpits. Everyone looked at you expectantly. They probably didn’t know what to do now either.

You glanced down, spotting a golden strand of hay in this needle stack. That wasn’t how the saying went, but either way there was a small child sitting among the serial killers. 

She clutched a red solo cup in her two little hands, slurping juice through a loopy straw. She had the thin hair that lots of messy little children had, hanging to just below her shoulder blades. Draped over her like a curtain was a faded pink nightgown, splattered with all different kinds of stains and stitches. You pointed down at her, and she glared back with huge green eyes.

“Is she also a killer, or is she someone’s kid?” You barely registered that your question was strange under all of the awkwardness. 

Someone on the leather couch besides the door shifted. He was also wearing a mask, with big empty black eyes. But unlike EJ it was pure white, with feminine features and arched black eyebrows. Besides him was another boy, this one wearing a mustard yellow hoodie. His mask was black, with red eyes and frowned mouth. 

“That’s Sally.” He finally said. The tension in the room was thick. “She just lives here.”

You nodded. “Cool. Hey Sally.”

Sally smiled politely. “Hi.”

A clock somewhere in the hallways ticked. Why had you been abandoned by Slender and EJ. They had just left you here, to drown in the most tense conversation you had ever had. What were you ven supposed to say? 

“...So…” You gritted your teeth, looking anywhere other than at a face (or mask). “Sorry I uh, kicked you, I thought you were kidnapping me…” You hesitated. “...Ben, was your name?”

“Yeah.” The blonde responded, absentmindedly pushing a button on his controller. “Don’t worry about it...Y/n…?” The controller did nothing. 

You nodded again. “Yeah. That’s my name.”

“So… Where’s Rosie?” 

The boy with the gorey face had exited the kitchen and was standing in the doorway opposite to you. Menacingly. 

“I have no clue.” Poor Rosie. “Maybe she ended up in my body.” Even if she was the best, strongest, smartest serial killer in the apparent multiverse, she would  _ not _ be prepared for the world you were living in before. 

“Will she be okay?” The gorey boy hissed. You think you saw him try to blink, then he dug in his sweatshirt pocket and fished out a small, uncovered vial that he dripped into each eye. 

You paused. Would she? 

“I mean...she might. She probably is, as long as she’s smart.”

He leaned his head up and stared down at you. His skin was weirdly leathery. “She was  _ brilliant. _ ”

From the corner of your eye you saw the mustard hoodie man exchange a look with the black-haired lady sitting next to him. 

“If whatever you did hurts her-”

“Jeff it’s not their fault.” She interrupted, crossing her legs angrily. She looked at you. Was she wearing a mask too? “Right?”

You nodded. Your neck would start to hurt soon. “I didn’t do anything! I wouldn’t have been so confused when I woke up if I had.” You glanced at Ben again. “Sorry.”

“ _ It’s fine _ .”

The lady stood up. She was massive, maybe six-foot three in her thin, black heels. “Maybe this is a good thing. Rosie always wanted more experience in the world, right?”

Everyone glanced at one another. 

She sighed. “Well, she probably did. If the boss doesn’t seem worried, we shouldn’t be either.” She turned to you. “My name is Jane. Everyone, introduce yourselves.”

“...My name’s Ben. You know that, wait-”

The man with the white mask nodded at Ben. “My name is Masky, and this is Hoodie. We’re the proxies under  _ him _ .”

You held back a snicker. Slenderman. You still weren’t over the tentacle man's existence. It was hilarious. 

Another figure stepped out from the kitchen. “I’m T-Toby, I’m a proxy too.” 

He certainly twitched a lot. Was that insanity? He had a pair of what looked like hatchets slung over his back, so it would make sense. You smiled at him, deciding once again not to care.

You pointed at the gorey boy, who had been staring at you awhile. “Are you okay?”

“I’m  _ pissed _ , can’t you tell?” 

“Your face is a little hard to read, sorry.”

Jane snickered. “And that little  _ twit _ is Jeff. Don’t bother with him, his only personality is that he owns a knife.”

“OH FUCK OFF JANE-”

“Wait.” You interrupted. You could already tell Jeff was a handful, but something else was pressing you. “Wasn’t there someone else in here?”

The room was silent. They each looked around, and all found the empty spot besides Ben. Masky nodded to himself.

“Oh. Yeah that’s-”

“LAUGHING JACK, NICE TO MEET YOU!”

You spun around, finding yourself face to face with the monster. This thing, Laughing Jack, was massive. You had been surprised by the size of Slender, but at least you  _ knew _ he would be tall. This guy...this guy was horrific.

“Oh!” You sang nervously. “Hello! You’re...not a person!”

He smiled, turning his head so you could see his long, pointed nose over his mouth of razor teeth. “Aren’t you a smarty. Want a smartie?”

He extended one of his long, gorilla-like arms out to you, offering you a few wrapped candies. 

You chuckled, trying to not break eye contact with his ever tightening pupils. “Isn’t there a saying, don’t take candy from strangers?”

He leaned in closer, the heavy scent of metal and sugar hanging off of him like B.O. You stiffened, and he laughed hysterically in your ear. 

“I’m not a stranger! I’m a new friend!” He pushed his offering up to your mouth, like he was trying to feed them to you wrappers and all. “I was sent from an angel, y’know. Don’t you trust angels?”

“Are you catholic???” 

Suddenly you were yanked backwards by the shoulder. Looking over, you saw Masky and Hoodie. When had they stood?

“Don’t take candy from LJ.” Masky said, sounding exhausted. “His whole schtick is that he poisons candy.”

LJ pocketed the candy in his ruffled pants. “That’s not all! Go on, tell them what else I do!”

You glanced at Hoodie. He just stood besides you, like he had fallen asleep standing up. Masky sighed, putting a gloved hand up to his forehead. 

“He stuffs his victims with candy. Like pinatas.”

“Oh.” How do you even respond to that???

LJ seemed pleased with your response anyways. “Mostly children!”

You felt your stomach churn with genuine disgust. Without really thinking you slid yourself over so that you stood in front of Sally.

“Don’t worry.” Jane stepped next to you. “This place is protected. No one can really die here, just get injured and eventually heal. She isn’t really human anymore, so Jack wouldn’t go after her anyway”

You exhaled, glancing down at the little girl. She was ignoring the entire conversation, happily watching an Ipad that she had propped up against the couch. 

“I don’t like him.”

“No one does. But this place is different from the rest of the world, and I assume it’s different from yours, too.” She gently placed a hand on your shoulder. You noticed she was wearing long, white gloves that covered any exposed skin along her arms. “Some people here are despicable. But we all fit under one category. Murderers.”

“So you all stick together?” You finished.

When she was this close, you could see her eyes barely shining through her mask. “That’s a bit extreme. We don’t have to like each other, but we have to let each other exist in this territory. That’s the one rule we all have to follow.” You saw her glance behind you at Jeff for just a moment. 

You silently wondered what would happen if that rule was broken. Or, if what Jane had said was true, if it even  _ could _ be broken here.

“...Well.” Ben joined the standing-up party. “We should probably leave. Y/n, since you’re new, do you need anything?”

That was kinda nice. This place was conflicting, but at it could be worse.

You looked down at yourself. From the moment you had woken up you were decked in hot pink, silky pajama bottoms, covered in pictures of little xD faces, and a black t-shirt that said “normal people scare me”. Looking back, you should have known this was 2013. 

“I really wanna change.”

Jane nodded, taking you by the hand and escorting you out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wanna write a little mini chapter of Rosie being a scene kid out and about in 2021. Also, stan Jane.


	4. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You feel just a little uncomfy in your current situation. Maybe wiping away the grime will help

_ Thump. Thump. Thump. _

Jane sat on the edge of your new bed. She had her legs crossed, lightly swaying her foot as she watched you dig through Rosies massive dresser. 

You plunged yourself deep into the drawer, nearly up to your shoulders in how much clothing she had managed to stuff in. You huffed, and glanced backwards. The floor was covered in piles upon piles of clothing, no organization in sight. For the last five minutes you just pulled out fistfulls of clothes that looked decent and tossed them onto the carpet with a dull thump. 

“Should I keep going?”

“I wouldn’t.” She pushed herself off of the bed and joined you on the floor. You crawled out of the monstrous box, and looked around.

“...Okay...You look like you have good taste.” You climbed to a pile of neon t-shirts. “Could you try to find something nice?”

Jane laughed warmly. “Thank you, I try. What’s your style?”

You lifted up a t-shirt with a mustache on it, and nothing else. You felt chills and tossed it aside. “I guess...casual, is the word? I normally wear sweatpants, or a sweatshirt and shorts. But then again I haven’t been outside in awhile.”

“Yeah...Boss said you were from the future. Is...is that true?”

You nodded. “Mhm. 2021. A lot of this stuff is really outdated.” Low Riding pants you could even see were too small for your boney frame? ...Maybe.

“That’s amazing…” Jane sighed, folding a simple black t-shirt into her lap. “Could you tell me about it?”

“I mean, isn’t one of the main rules of time travel that you can’t tell people about the future?”

She paused. “...You’re right. But-!”

You laughed, tossing aside another shirt with the words “ _ Music helps me escape from society _ ” in bold lettering on the bed, and out of your sight. 

“-he said that you were from another universe, right?”

“Yeah…. that’s still  _ really  _ weird to think about.”

“Well,” You could hear the corners of her mouth peek up behind her mask. “Then chances are, things are different here. So….”

You sighed dramatically. “Fine! I’ll give in! But riddle me this, why do you want to know about the future if it won’t affect you in any way?”

“Maybe I just like hearing you talk.”

“...Are you flirting with me?” 

Jane leaned it. “Maybe.”

“...”

“...”

You both broke into hysterics. You threw yourself into a pile of clothes and covered your mouth with your hand. Jane obviously tried to remain dignified by staying upright, but utterly failed as she snorted. This made you both laugh even harder.

“...Jane lowkey you’re kinda fun, I’m glad I have a person to talk to here.” You looked up at the ceiling. “Do you have any questions specifically?” You spotted a FallOutBoy poster and decided to sit up again.

“I guess...how are…” She trailed off.

“Huh?”

She sighed. “Sorry, it’s stupid. I just…. Okay hang on, how do you feel about gay people.”

“What about them?”

“How do you  _ feel  _ about them?”

“I don’t care. Why would I? It’s a spectrum, and everyone’s on it, including me.” 

“You’re gay??”

“I’m just vibing dude.”

“O….Okay….so you’re cool with it?”

You threw your head back. “ _ Yes _ , Jane. The gays are pog. What did you want to ask?”

“I...What does that mean-” She laughed, unsure of herself. Maybe your unwavering stare wasn’t helping. “Anyways. I was wondering...is homosexual marriage....legal here?”

You nodded.

“Really?...That’s… nice.” 

Barely audibly, she sighed, contented. It occurred to you that this woman was definitely gay in some way. How you hadn’t picked up on this yet was perhaps your biggest blunder, including when you bruised Bens windpipe with your foot. 

“2015 is when it was legalized throughout America. A lot of people got married that year.”

“2015…” She repeated. Jane didn’t seem to be entirely with you anymore. But, in her own mind she was floating happily in this newfound knowledge. 

You had nearly forgotten a time when something simple like the right to marriage was just a fantasy. These people here clearly  _ didn’t _ care about any sort of legality, but you could still understand the comfort to be had in what you had told her.

“...She doesn’t really own lots of pants, does she?” You murmured, holding up a thin, ruffled skirt.

Jane snapped from her daze. “Probably not. She usually wears really short skirts, even on missions.”

Missions. You shrugged. Missions were where murder happened. Your tired mind decided not to react, so neither did you. 

“I mean, good for her. But wouldn’t that make doing all of the, uh... _ work, _ harder?” 

Janed. her waxy hair over her shoulder. “I mean, I do all of my kills in heels.”

Ooooh. “Now  _ that’s _ impressive.” You chuckled in your new, high voice. “You’re what every girl strives to be.”

You two dug around, it becoming increasingly more clear that Rosie did not own any clothing, despite the piles of them around you. You sighed.

“I can respect that she has her own fashion sense, but it’s like she doesn’t own anything comfortable!”

Jane slapped the floor excitedly. “That’s what I’ve always said! But she just said I was jealous, and that she was hotter than me.”

“God she sounds terrible.”

“Well…” Jane scratched her neck. “She didn’t actually say that, Jeff did. She didn’t fight it though.”

“Oh. Okay, so Jeff sucks.”

“Oh yeah, everyone knows it. I have no clue why you liked him so much.”

The sun shifted outside, making the black curtains shimmer. “How was his home life? I heard her parents weren’t very good to her, so maybe they were trauma bonded or something.”

Jane snorted. You looked up, and she was tenser than she had been before.

“Please, Jeff’s life was  _ fine _ . He messed everything up for himself.”

“Like...his face?”

She nodded, sighing exasperatedly. “That idiot cut off his eyelids, so he could always see his own  _ beautiful _ face. And now, one of Masky's chores is to go pick up his prescription eye drops every month.”

Huh. That...was a pretty funny image. You leaned into a pile of  _ Twenty One Pilots _ merchandise and quietly imagined that big, emotionless looking man standing in line at CVS. 

You watched Jane after a moment. She had her legs stretched out infront of her, resting her weight on her hands, gently tapping the tips of her shoes together. 

Somewhere outside a bird chirped loudly. Upstairs someone creaked as they walked.

This place was oddly peaceful. A bunch of serial killers and demons under one roof, and the most interesting thing to happen so far was your arrival. Which to be fair was probably pretty interesting.

“Whatever.” You finally turned over, pressing your face into the clothing. The smell of  _ Teen Spirit  _ deodorant assaulting your face “I’m giving up. I’ll just wear my pajamas.”

“...Are you sure?”

“Are you judging me? It’s not my fault I ended up in a time where fashion was at its lowest point.” 

“No, no. You’re in the body, you decided what it wears. Oh that reminds me, do skinny jeans ever go out of style?”

“Yeah, but it takes a while. You’re safe for a good six, seven years.”

“Hopefully our worlds are similar enough for that to be true.” She mumbled, pulling a small notepad from her dress pocket and scribbling something down.

You stood up, Rosie's joints creaking under you. This girl seemed way too skinny to function. But looking in the mirror, she still had curves. Like if a photoshop was a person.

“Is Rosie related to Slenderman?”

“...Actually...I wouldn’t be surprised. She kinda just appeared one day, and he accepted her here immediately.”

A sigh escaped your lips. Speaking of your reflection, it was a mess. The neon, fried hair that she had trained to cover her face, the heavy eyeliner, the Jack Skellington earrings she apparently slept in. She was a scene queen, and you respected how much effort she put into it. 

But,,,the  _ flashbacks _ . If you saw the phrase “Rawr means I love you in dinosaur” you felt like your brain was going to shut down. The straw that breaks the camel's back, as it were. 

You tentatively touched your hair. It was layered, its underside covered in cheetah prints. As you wondered how she managed to make it stay still enough for the designs to be legible, Jane joined you. “How different is this to how you normally look?” She asked, fussing with the straps of her dress.

“I guess the skin tone is about the same? Maybe the eyes, but besides that we’re opposites.”

“Well, it’s kinda nice that you didn’t have to swap races.”

“Agreed. But I wish we looked more alike. It's... _ really _ jarring to look at myself like this.”

She gently lifted the chin of her mask, revealing inflamed looking skin and the bottom half of her lips. You looked away as she started applying lipbalm. 

“If you  _ could _ change something, what would you change?”

“Why, wanna help me out Janey?”

You could practically feel her roll her eyes at your nickname. “Yeah. You’re kinda alright to hang out with, I wouldn’t mind getting you something.” She smacked her lips. “It’s not like it would cost me anything.”

Stealing. A crime that you could get behind. 

You sighed. “Well.... If you’re willing…”

Her eyes wandered to you in the reflection. “What do you want?”

“...” Now that the words were on your lips, it felt odd. “...I’d like a face mask.”

‘What, like mine?”

You shook your head, your fingers gently trailing to your exposed mouth. “No, like one a doctor would wear. For surgery, y’know? I...It’s stupid, but I haven’t been around this many people in awhile without.”

“...The future is messed up, isn’t it?”

“A little.”

She sighed, gently patting your shoulder. “I think I can manage that. Anything else?”

“Something comfortable. A dress, maybe?”

“Oh I won’t have to go out for that, I have a thousand. It’ll look like a nightgown on you anyways.” Jane laughed. “What about your hair?”

“Can you tell I don’t like it?”

“You looked in the mirror and gasped, of course I can tell.”

“Oh.” You  _ had _ ? Your reflexes had taken over, and you hadn’t even noticed. The sheer power of this girl's destroyed locks was to be awed. “Is there anywhere I can wash my face, too? She doesn't have any makeup wipes and I think I can feel my skin breaking out.”

“Take a shower.”

“I’m afraid of what cheap shampoo she’s gonna have.” You found a thin pink strand hanging limply over your collarbones. “Having this style does damage if you aren’t careful, and this bitch is  _ damaged. _ ”

Jane reached over and stroked your head. When she pulled her fingers back, she basically gagged. “Ugh.... I never noticed. She’s kinda crusty.” She wiped her fingers on her dress. “Well, I don’t think my wig stuff would help. But I do know someone who might.”

…

“No.”

“Why?”

Ben didn’t even look up from the screen. “It’s  _ my _ hair shit, I’m not sharing.” 

You sat awkwardly on the arm of the couch. When she had pulled you through the house you didn’t question it. It was a chance for you to see the nice interior design.

But when she had brought you into a random living room that barely looked lived in you thought it was strange. Even stranger, as you entered you saw the small TV set up to the side, and before it was a blonde head intently button mashing.

Jane stomped over between Ben and the screen. He didn’t pause, instead continuing to press buttons and making the screen light up with combos. It was a little impressive, you had to admit. 

She groaned loudly, and leaned down to try and stare him in the eye. “You never even use it. They’re desperate.”

“Why should I? Didn’t they almost give me a concussion?”

“You said it was okay!” You interjected. Jane nodded, even though Ben most certainly wasn’t looking at her. 

“ _ No. Way. _ ”

You paused. Ben's hair  _ was _ nice. You stared at the back of his head, where it fell across him gingerly. You felt like if you touched him it would be greasy, but soft. He was blonde, but not a bombshell. More yellow. Like spun gold that had been left in someone's attic and was coated in dust. 

You stood up, and you caught him glance to you for just a moment. “...Please? I can do you something in return.”

“...Like what?”

Oh no. Were you pimping yourself out? This wasn’t your body, you  _ really _ shouldn’t be. “Just….whatever you want, i’ll figure something out. With like, two exceptions.”

He smirked. Whatever monster he was decimating on screen roared angrily. “If I lend you some of my hair stuff,” He said slowly. “You have to owe me a favor.”

“Like...what?”

“I’ll let you know when I cash it in.” He mumbled.

“That’s kinda ominous.” 

He nodded, not arguing. “Do we have a deal?”

You glanced to Jane, and reached up to stroke your hair. She watched you, her blank mask offering you nothing. Ben’s on screen character mamered a bit of dialogue that seemed to have nothing to do with the fight. 

You swallowed. “...Sure. We have a deal.”

Almost on cue the monster on screen shrieked in pain, and melted into nothingness. As the cutscene played, Ben turned and looked at you for the first time. 

He seemed proud of himself, and gestured up. 

“Third floor, the door to my room is the green one.”

“You’re not coming with us?” Jane crossed her arms.

Ben took a sip of his fizzy blue drink out of a well-worn spiderman cup. “What are you gonna do, rob me?”

How weirdly considerate. Not something you expected from a man with blood dripping from his eyes. Not that there was anything wrong with it, but it definitely gave you weeping-angel vibes.

You smiled and tilted your heavy head. “... _ Thanks Ben _ .” And you meant it. Somehow you weren’t very worried about whatever promise you had just made. 

“No worries.”

Jane stepped over him, and he didn’t seem bothered. She walked out of the room, and you ran after. Leaving the 

She strode with confidence, never pausing to consider where she walked. As you tried to keep up with her long steps, you passed a room near the end of the hallway with loud classical music seeping through the door. 

“This place is huge.” You mumbled.

Jane swung around a sharp corner. Your knee popped as you tried to catch her. “Don’t worry, you get used to it. There’s a fully stocked kitchen on every floor, any unpainted door is a guest room, there’s a small bathroom at the end of every hallway. And if you’re looking for something it probably ended up in the attic, that’s where Smile lives.”

“Who’s that?”

“A dog. He officially lives in the woods, but sometimes he’ll find a way inside if it’s too cold.” She looked down at you. “Watch out. He likes to steal things. If you can’t find it in the attic then it’s gone forever.”

Well okay that’s about as strange as everything else here. 

“You ever get lost?”

She shook her head as we started to climb a wide set of stairs. “I don’t get lost, I can just take an extra long time to get somewhere.” 

“But,” She continued. “I can suggest finding a staircase. This place is just hallways, you just have to find out which hallways is right.” 

You grabbed the railing as your weak legs started to give out. There was blood on it. “I’ll keep that in mind. How close is the nearest city, by the way?”

“Two minutes going, around a day coming back.”

“..What?”

“But it’s okay, Slender usually picks you up if you're back from a mission. He can feel you if you're in the woods.” 

Creepy! She said it so casually. You could adjust quickly, but the presence of Slenderman within walking distance was still a little off-putting. He seemed like the perfect gentleman though, tall, ghostly white and less murderous than your child self had worried. 

“That’s kinda cool honestly.” You paused. “...Will  _ I  _ ever have to go on a mission?”

“Honestly? I’m not sure. Everyone who lives here is expected to, but it’s not like you came here willingly. There isn’t really a precedent set for this, y’know?” Jane approached a tall, lime green door, and pointed to an even larger one at the end of the hallway. “Over there is the bathroom, c’mon let’s make this quick.” 

You followed her. The green door swung open loosely, revealing what might have once been a spacious room. It was crammed with junk, each corner hidden behind stacks of boxes overflowing with nonsense. Games, cassette tapes, countless wires from countless broken electronics

There was a linty, twin mattress sitting on the ground, a bunch of open snacks and other garbage littering it’s sheetless frame. 

Jane shoved various trash aside with her foot, while you attempted to step over anything in your way. She groaned, fanning the air in front of her face. “It stinks in here.”

It did? To you it just smelled like a room that had been lived in a lot. Maybe you had brown to accustomed to the mustiness of staying in one place a lot. 

You shrugged, getting a good look at the red interior. Almost barren, but every so often there would be pictures of Ben and the other creeps masking-taped to the wall. Kinda sweet. Jane was clearly your best friend at the moment, but you mentally noted that Ben seemed like he could be a close second.

You sat and watched Jane. She was bent over, digging through a large laundry hamper full of various bottles. Some were barely used, some were nearly empty. A few looked like they had never been opened. 

“What do you want?”

More like what do you need. “Oil, deep conditioning stuff. Any shampoo will probably work, i’m just worried about how brittle she has her hair.”

Jane nodded, and pulled out a few mismatched brands. She peered at the inscriptions on each bottle.

“I think this will work…” She hummed. “I haven’t done my hair in awhile.”

She handed them off to you, and immediately walked out. You stood, barely registering what you had gotten and followed her, pulling the cheap door shut after you. 

You walked to the bathroom, where Jane was already waiting. She peered inside, and looked back to you.

“You’re going to be alright, okay?”

What? “Okay. Why wouldn’t I-”

“If someone comes in, just ignore them.You’re new, they probably just want to mess with you.”

“Okay.”

“If you hear breathing, it's probably just LJ.”

“Ew.”

“I know. Just relax, get yourself cleaned up, and I’ll be back here with a dress, okay?”

“Okay. Thanks Jane.”

“Of course.”

And with that, you stepped inside and shut the door with your foot. 

Pretty nice. There was a painting of a bowl of flowers hanging over the toilet, a long mirror that looked freshly cleaned, and a fireplace in the corner that was ablaze. It was kind of like a dry sauna. 

But at the center of the room was perhaps the grand finishing piece, a sparkling porcelain tub. Like the rest of this house, you could tell it was old. It had legs. It was huge, more like a small pool than a tub. You wondered if Slender had commissioned it specifically for himself. Did slenderman even bathe? You shook away your trailing mind.

The shower head was modern though. While using a new shower was never easy at first, this wasn’t the worse it could be. In fact it was kind of...nice, oddly enough. Maybe you just hadn’t experienced relaxation in awhile, but standing in the warm room, listening to the fire crackle, knowing that you would soon have a fresh face and maybe nicer hair....you felt like  _ maybe _ you were relaxing. You weren’t entirely sure though. 

You sighed, set down the bottles, and got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this story won't be very long, things will happen, trust me. 
> 
> Anyways next chapter will probably include the proxies, so get excited for that nonsense.


	5. Patch me up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You feel better after a shower. But this does not last.

…

You looked in the mirror.

It was an extremely long shower, but you hardly noticed. However slenderman had managed to get rich was beyond you, but it truly was amazing to have unlimited hot water. Your hair was better now. Still damaged, but it wasn’t so stiff. In the water it seemed to lose its shape and return to what it once was. 

You had sat down several times just trying to comb your fingers through the mess, various colors running down your neck and chest and eventually to the drain, where it muddled into a murky shade of green.

After you moisturized your hair a few times you hastily scrubbed your face raw. There was nothing to exfoliate your skin with, and just because you wanted to be kind to Rosie you turned the water cold for a few minutes to correct your actions. Hopefully her skin had grown tough from years of never washing her face.

Your reflection stared back at you. You had never really understood that saying until now. Someone could have told you that the little girl you saw was just a hallucination, and that the mirror was just a brick wall you projected her on to.

How strange this girl was. Without the makeup she looked much, much younger. Like she hadn’t quite grown up yet. She kinda was like you, in the most basic sense. Much thinner eyebrows, impossibly straight teeth, but there was something in her face that somehow was unmistakably you. Maybe it was just because she  _ was _ you, right now.

It was amazing how she hid her real face and hair behind her updos and face paint. You respected the talent that was put into it. But, you still felt great relief without it. It was an art. You were not that type of artist.

You slipped on the dress Jane had tossed in while you showered. She was right, it was  _ way _ too big. It slipped down past your knees, synching at your hips instead of your waist. But, despite it looking odd, it was comfortable. And much more your style.

Now all you needed was better hair. As much as you wanted to chop it all off and start fresh, it wasn’t yours. (though you still might trim it in the future just because of how uneven it was)

As you pondered a hairstyle for your new host, you heard a creak. You turned your head.

Nothing.

You exhaled through your nose. Breathing was awkward now. Back home you were either alone, and breathing through your mouth, or outside with a mask on, breathing through your mouth. It had taken you only a few months to forget your nose all together.

A year ago you never would have believed you would be excited for a mask to arrive. But technically, a year ago  _ here _ was when Fifty Shades of Grey was becoming popular. 

God this all felt so surreal. What were you even doing in 2013? Pretending to dislike the color pink? Hating on Justin Beiber?

“...”

“Fuck it I’m cutting this hair.” You turned to the door. “Ja-!”

A boney hand interrupted you. Your gut spasmed in fear, and you swung your arm to attack whoever had creeped beside you. 

The assailant moved back, and you looked to examine just who had bitch-slapped you. 

Jeff. 

That made sense, actually. Somehow you felt like you should have expected this. 

You calmed. “Oh. Hey. Did you not know I was in here?” 

He didn’t respond. His hands had both retreated into his hoodie pockets, and he looked like he had fallen asleep standing up. 

“Sorry, I’ll get out of your way.” You offered a smile, then immediately wondered if that was the wrong thing to do. “...Are you okay?”

His frightening mouth twitched. Was he happy? It was hard to tell. 

His left hand gradually emerged from his pocket. In it, he clutched an ordinary kitchen knife.

You began to feel the pain from his strike. 

He lunged forward. You tumbled, trying not to slip on the wet floor. Having no time to think, your elbow landed awkwardly on the sinktop, balancing you, but sending a shocking jolt of pain through your shoulder. 

"Dude, what are you-”

“Shut up, Rose.” He snarled, slashing the blade angrily into the air. His eyes were wild, and as he moved towards you all that was in his wide eyes was pure hate.

He pushed the knife at you. You put your hand up and felt it pierce through the soft spot where your finger met. A shriek of pain escaped you. The hot water had calmed your nerves, but they were back with a fiery fury. Your shove knocked him backwards against the wall.

You exhaled through your nose. Were you both glaring, or was he readying himself for his next attack?

“Fine.” You breathed. “Be like that.”

You thought quick, jumping forward and kicking at his crotch. He sprang back before you could land your blow, but as he was toppled backwards for a moment you snatched the heaviest bottle of conditioner from the edge of the bath with your other hand.

Your fingers wrapped around it quicker than you could even think, and as he charged back you swung it backwards over your shoulder. 

There was a sick, fleshy rip as the bottle made contact with his head. He had his back halfway turned, his free hand pressing against his cheek. When drawn back, it revealed blood. But you didn’t need him to tell you.

When you struck one of his scars must have torn open. Now half of his face was gushing, so freely that the hood of his sweatshirt was already being stained. His long, black hair stuck to his mouth, like a sparse curtain for the visible teeth and tongue you could see just beneath.

He chuckled, sending droplets of red flying everywhere. “Calm down, Rose. You’re acting  _ crazy _ .”

God what a fucking jerk. You didn’t want to do that again, but you especially didn’t want to keep riling him up. You snuck a glance at your hand. Blood was dripping down onto a leg of your pants. He had gashed down right past the knuckles. Like he wanted to split your index finger and thumb from the rest of your hand.

“Jeff.  _ Get out of here _ .” You wanted to say calm. Your voice rattled with emotion anyways. 

He shook his head. Surely all of that blood loss would make him pass out at some point? If he hadn’t done all of this you might have worried for his safety. 

Fine. You had one last idea, and you were confident it would work. You quickly spun and banged on the bathroom door.

“ _ JANE. _ ”

Jeff jumped at your volume. “Wait, no-”

You saw the vulnerability in his voice. You leaped back to him, kicking him as hard as you could in the knee. He groaned. You grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked him forward, kicking him again in the back of his legs. He folded onto the floor.

“Y/n? What happened?” Jane called from the otherside of the door. Jeff froze. 

You grappled your way onto him, grabbing his hair and ramming his face once into the linoleum. Watery blood pooled around him and he finally stopped moving. He relented.

“You can come in if you want.”

…

**“That idiot. I’ll kill him.”**

Jane was pacing. She had practically scooped you up and carried you through the house, eventually kicking on EJ’s basement door. He had let you both enter, tired that you were already back.

Jeff had tried to enter the basement as well, you assumed to get his face fixed. Jane nearly murdered him right then and there. EJ sent him away, telling him to go to the Proxies instead. You didn’t speak. You mostly just weren’t sure what to say.

Your face would be fine, he had just bruised it. But your hand needed attention.

“This is twice now you’ve beaten a trained killer in combat. Are you a secret assassin in your world or something?” EJ asked, holding your wrist up to his face. Needle and thread ready between his fingers. 

You couldn’t lift your head. The adrenaline had worn away and taken any brain activity with it. The only thing keeping you upright was his sudden sharp poking in and out of your skin. “I’m just as surprised as you. Maybe it’s because I’m trying to be careful with this body.”

He nodded, and you winced as he reached a particularly tender part of your wound. “Perhaps it's a sort of reflex. Rosie was never the best at defending herself, but she certainly learned enough over the years from her missions to know what to do. Maybe your body just reacted the way it had been conditioned to.”

“That’s pretty cool if it’s true.”

“Agreed.” He finished his work and quickly began to wrap gauze over your stitches. 

“Also I body slammed a cop that one time.” 

“Wha-”

Suddenly the door slammed open and three figures entered, one sprinting. Before you could really comprehend them t]ou were taken by the shoulders and shaken. 

“YOU W-WERE STABBED?” 

You hiccuped out of surprise. Toby, the hatchet guy. His neck clicked as he twitched uncontrollably. Was he worried??

“Oh hi!” You smiled. “Yeah Jeff jumped me when I got out of the shower, but i’m okay.”

The other two men stepped into the light. Masky and Hoodie.

“We came to check. Boss needs to see you.”

Hoodie nodded. Did he ever speak?

You felt Jack let go of your hand, and you gently traced your finger over the neat bandages. “Why, did I do something wrong? Did I break his nose or something?”

“I wish.” Jane mumbled. She sat next to you and began to comb through your still-damp hair with her fingers. 

Hoodie shook his head, shoving his hands into his pockets. Masky answered again. “I can’t say, he just asked to see you when you were ready to walk.” You swore he smiled under his mask. “And Jeff will be fine, just some bruises and bumps. Serves him right, I say.”

“So, were you n-naked when Jeff stabbed y-you?”

You shook your head. “No, I was dressed. He probably saw me naked though. Creep.” Toby was staring at you intently, nodding along. 

“Well…” EJ spoke up. He tagged on his fingers and pulled off his gloves. “You’ll be fine if you go now. Just avoid using that appendage, you might break the stitches.” He turned on the small sink and started to wash his grey hands. 

You smiled. “Sweet! Where do I-”

“Brian will lead you to his office.”

Hoodie extended a silent hand. Brian. They must be dropping the formalities. A gesture of kindness after Jeff so rudely tried to kill you.

You took it, and as you stood he quickly turned and walked out of the room. 

“Okay- Bye I guess.” You waved to Jane exclusively, running after him.

He walked into the next room, and without stopping to see if you were following marched out into the hall. You sort of recognized some places, but you were speeding through them so quickly that there might have been entire hallways you had missed. How he managed to trudge while also being quicker than you jogging, you had no idea.

You bunny hopped alongside him. “So! Are you mute, or do you just not like to talk?”

He didn’t respond. If he even glanced your way behind that mask you couldn’t tell. 

“It’s alright I don’t really care either way. But do you care what I call you?” 

He somehow began to ascend the stairs faster than he walked. He probably wanted this trip to be over with. “Because I have now been given two names. Do you want me to call you Hoodie or Brian?” Thankfully, you were more than willing to press on.

He audibly sighed.

“...Brian.”

You nodded happily. “Cool, thanks bro. Also, nice voice.”

He didn’t respond again. But you weren’t lying. It was gravelly, but not whiney like Jeffs. It was the kind of voice that just melted someone, and you felt in your soul that he knew.

It didn’t take long to arrive. The furthest floor from the basement, five doors down. It was a larger door than the rest, carved with intricate details that you probably could have spent hours looking over and deciphering. Over the door frame was a gilded sign, inscribed in bold characters that you could not understand, in a language you couldn’t even recognise. As Brian knocked you descerned a smaller bit of text underneath that looked like it had been added later.

**Daemonium. Hie relinquam.**

Was that Latin? What was up with hell creatures and the Latin language? You never thought you would consider Slenderman a basic bitch, but…

There was no response from the otherside, but Brian nodded. He turned to you, gave a quick pat on the back of your neck, and then promptly left. 

  
  


You watched as he walked, disappearing around a corner quicker than you could say goodbye. Were you supposed to enter?

_ “Yes.” _

Oh. The mysterious voice has made a reappearance. Though as you pushed the heavy door open, you had to come to terms with the fact that it was no longer mysterious. Damn. 

Well, having Slenderman in your head was pretty fun too.

_ “Thank you.” _

“No problem, babe.” You mumbled politely. You tilted your head upwards and saw the great glass chandelier hanging from the intricate ceiling, dripping with wax as dozens of black candles burned along it.

The interior was much more furnished than the rest of the house. Velvet red trimmings, teak wood, hundreds of books in every language imaginable. And in the center sat a thick, mahogany desk, brimming with paperwork. 

And then, sitting just beyond, was  _ him _ . 


	6. Rosie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is this change like, from the other side?

Dear Diary,

This is not my normal diary. Something very stupidly weird has happened !!!1!! 

I woke up, stretched, and my beautiful lapiz-blue eyes fluttered open. Only to find out that my skin was no longer silky!!! I woke up in a random persons body!!!

I checked the weird computer that was besides this bed (pink pillow. Gross!!) And I checked the calendar. I was thinking maybe I had been kidnapped, or I was in a coma. But it said that it was 2021!

I checked every thing I could. I searched up the date on every website, I even switched to Bing! The year was always 2021. 

I tried to call Jeff, but the robot voice said that the number didn’t even exist! 

Something must have happened to me. I must have been stolen from the Mansion by Zalgo and his evil minions, and he put me in here. At least, that’s my current theory. I have to go out and try to find my way back home.

I know it sounds crazy, but it’s true! That’s why I’ve written this diary entry on a very long CVS receipt I found in this strangers house, instead of my normal journal. 

Normally I would keep these entries short, and write them all at once. But I’ve decided to explore this quirky future. I will bravely put on these non-ugg boots, put on the eyeliner I found, and leave this tiny apartment. Hopefully I can find Jeff, and he’ll lead me back home! (imagine a hunkie older Jeff!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXDXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I’m in prison.

Apparently, those strange looks people were giving me was because I was not wearing a face mask. It is not a fashion trend, but apparently something everyone needs to do. There is a supposed plague.

I was given one by a police officer. He then tasered me after I threatened to suck his foul blood.    
  


A couple things. I had asked the shopkeeper if she had heard about the tall, ghostly demon living in the great forest. She was confused. I thought it was weird because nobody doesn’t know about Slender!!

I tried to keep explaining, but she just looked nervous. She should, I wished I could have stabbed her!!! But, somebody standing behind me said that he knew who I was talking about. 

But here’s the thing! He started talking about a video game!! That dorky stuff that BEN plays!! 

Well, I barely remember what came next. But he was on the floor and I was choking his stupid gross throat. Even though this “Y/ns” hair wouldn’t stay parted to the side while I was killing him, their grip was very strong. 

Anyways, he didn’t die unfortunately. Some girl pulled me off of him before he could even turn blue. 

Apparently, this isn’t just some future. It’s one without any knowledge of the real creepypastas. 

This place sucks!! I want to go home!! I’ve tried communicating with Slender again but he won’t answer. 

This must be some sort of...I don’t know, test. Slender had infiltrated my mind and this is all one big hallucination. He must expect me to beat a big enemy. Maybe whatever has been spreading the virus. 

I’m writing this in a broken pen I found in the cell, you can probably tell. I’ll stop writing for now. I must escape this prison, but with no mansion I have nowhere to run. This is truly a test of my ability to survive hostile environments. He must want to send me on a big mission to hunt down someone very far away, and this is just to see if I’m ready.

Boss, If you can hear my thoughts, please let me out! I will prove anything to you, but this place is hellish! 

...I’ve just been told my court date is tomorrow. God I’d like to kill everybody in that room and write My Chemical Romance lyrics on the walls with their bodily fluids!!!

Baizzz

-Rosie Cullen 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kjnin sorry


End file.
